enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wars of Alia Special: The Power of Gozon
It was a warm sunny day in Bet-yer-bacon City, the sun high in the sky with a few clouds drifting by here and there. And, as usual, the Great Saiyaman was watching over his city, waiting for something to disturb the balance. Yet everything had been peaceful ever since Oscar was defeated and the city was restored with the Dragon Balls. However, the peace would once again be disturbed today by a threat much more powerful than Oscar. This threat went by the name Gozon. Gozon was a Saiyan warrior who was born to Namor's brother, Nozog. He was the same age as Roman, yet unlike his dear cousin, Gozon was pure evil. His space ship crashed onto Earth near Bet-yer-bacon City, alerting the Great Saiyaman. He flew off in the direction of the ship, a bit more hesitant since the last time he died. He arrived just as Gozon emerged from his giant ship with his two other partners, Nemesis and Nautilus. Gozon stood 5'3" with scraggy black hair. He wore blue Saiyan armor with tan arm pads. Nemesis was much older and stood 6'1". His hair was just as wild as Gozon's and the exact shade of black. He wore a dark blue armor with dark tan shoulders. Nautilus was a bit shorter, maybe 5'10". He had shaggy black hair and wore black armor with green straps. The three of them were a fearsome sight, as they had already inspired terror across many worlds. Yet on this trip, their goal was to find Gozon's long lost cousin, Roman. They would either take him into their group or spill his blood over the Earth. The Great Saiyaman was surprised to be greeted my three more Saiyan warriors, as he believed that he, Roman, and Gabby were the last remaining Saiyans. "M-More Saiyans?" he stuttered. "Would you look at that. This Earthling knows of our grand race. Now, would you please, tell us who you're supposed to be?" asked Nemesis. "You don't recognize me, Nemesis? Yes, I know you and Nautilus. It is I, Cabaga, but I am now known as the Great Saiyaman! Defender of justice!" he exclaimed, striking his pose. "Cabaga? Well what do you know? That low-level warrior managed to survive. He's also gone native. It's disgusting," said Nautilus. "Just you wait, you'll be taking that back! I'll show you how much I've changed over the years! I've far surpassed the ranks of a low-level Saiyan!" he cried. "Fine, entertain us. Because after this, we'll have a few words for the other Saiyan named Roman," said Gozon. "And who might you be, young man?" asked the Great Saiyaman. "I am Gozon, the cousin of the afore mentioned Roman. I hear that he defeated Oscar and became a Super Saiyan. It was about time that he ascended, it would be no fun to fight him if he hadn't," said Gozon. "Y-You're a Super Saiyan, too? Impossible! Roman's the only Super Saiyan because he has a heart of gold! You're pure evil!" he said. "There is no condition for becoming a Super Saiyan stating that you have to be pure of heart. Nonetheless, I am bored. Nemesis, teach Cabaga here the might of our brand of Saiyans," commanded Gozon. "Very well, sir," said Nemesis. "All right! I'll teach you not to mess with Earth!" exclaimed the Great Saiyaman. He went into his fighting stance and then leaped into battle. He first struck out with a kick, which Nemesis easily dodged. "Not bad, your power level seems to have grown just a little bit. Sadly, it's not enough to take on the big boys," sneered Nemesis. He then dashed out at the Great Saiyaman and planted his fist into Saiyaman's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. "A-AH!" coughed the Great Saiyaman. "I-I'll kill you! Take my Justice Punch!" shouted the Great Saiyaman. His fist became coated with ki as he dashed out at Nemesis. He managed to hit Nemesis square in the chest, yet he didn't even budge. "Wh-What kind of monster are you?" "Monster? Ha! I'm no monster! I'm an elite Saiyan warrior of the highest class, outranking even Princess Gabby! What chance did you really think you had?" mocked Nemesis. He grabbed Saiyaman's arm and lifted him up by it. Then, with his other free hand, he punched him in the chest. Category:Gozon Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:War Category:Roman FTW Category:Military Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Special